wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cynder
Cynder is a SkyWing-SwiftWing hybrid created by BoneTheSandwing, with permission by LightningstrikeFromRapidclan. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ I know I took the path that you would never want for me I know I let you down, didn't I? ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ I've been around the world and never in my wildest dreams Would I come running back to you ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ When Cynder was born, it was during wartime, and among the worst part of it. This was especially bad for her mother, Ea, who had a SwiftWing lover and was closer with the NightWings than her own tribe. She had intended on keeping those things a secret. Unfortunately, she was caught by a SkyWing soldier. At first, she had decided to live in the red forests up north, but then, she decided it would be better if she just ditched the egg. One night, Ea flew off into the darkness of night to a kingdom of night itself. Guiltily, she handed over the egg to Morrowseer, who, in turn, gave it to a NightWing mother who was unable to have eggs. The egg was radical to all the NightWings, who were not able to figure out what exactly was wrong with it. But, they never asked due to the fact that Ea had already left. So, Cynder was born as a NightWing, although everyone knew she was something more. She hatched as a deep crimson, with a purple and pink mane, and a purple stripe. Her eyes were a cloudy blue at birth, and she had (and always will have) impaired vision. Nevertheless, Cynder was raised as a NightWing. She read NightWing scrolls, breathed NightWing air, followed NightWing traditions, and obeyed the NightWing queen. It wasn't until she took a cold, hard look at her deep red claws that Cynder realized she wasn't a NightWing. She didn't rebel. Then, there was that one day... It was the day that the volcano erupted. It unleashed its fury across the island, ravaging the land. Cynder was just as scared as everyone else. Where would she live? When Glory made the NightWings bow to her, Cynder was going to be one of the few to obey her. However, Glory was confused about her appearance, but was still understanding with Cynder. Then, an scarlet SkyWing appeared in the chaos. It was Ea, and she was coming for her daughter. Since the tyranny of Scarlet was over, Ea wanted Cynder back. She was able to claim back Cynder, and they live in the SkyWing kingdom under Queen Ruby. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ I've told a million lies, but I tell a single truth There's you in everything I do ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ Honestly, Cynder is a bit bitter. She is furious about the fact that her whole life is pretty much a lie. Cynder often talks in a quiet, raspy voice. She has none of the SwiftWing abilities, and can only breathe fire a little bit. Cynder has a couple of SwiftWing friends, but she is pretty socially awkward. w.i.p ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ So many sleepless nights where you were waiting up on me Well I'm just a slave unto the night ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ If you haven't pieced that together from the backstory, Cynder has a unique look. She looks just as she hatched, with deep crimson scales, a purple stripe, a pink-purple mane, and cloudy blue eyes. Cynder can barely see out of her eyes, as the "clouds" in them are cataracts. She is extremely tall, with long, lang legs and a long tail. Cynder's eye condition is an error of her hybrid traits, with the other being a terrible immune system. These traits may actually kill her in the long run. Cyn.png Cyn1.png Ewgg.png|her egg Category:SkyWings Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Content (BoneTheSandwing) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Tribeless Dragons